I Belong to You
by illusionist312
Summary: Bella is skepticle when her sister Alice signs her up for a dating website. That is, untill she sees the picture of a bronze haired god thats interested in HER! All human.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is one of the many story ideas that popped into my head. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Bellas POV**

"Alice I don't like those websites." She was always trying to set me up with people and now this? When would it end?

"Oh come ON Bella. It's not like you have time to meet anyone on your own."

"And I have time to make a profile and talk to people on the internet?" Did she ever think these things through? There are so many freaks out there in the world.

"Well actually... I kinda already made you one." She looked down while twiddling her thumbs together.

"Alice. What would you do that for?"

"Because I knew you would say no." I gave her a confused look.

"So you did it anyways? You know, I never will understand hat brain of yours."

"Buuuut, look on the bright side."

"What bright side?" I interrupted.

"You already have 7 hits, and I just made it this morning." She looked all excited and what not.

"And that means?..." I was skeptical.

"That meeeeans that there are 7 guys out there that like YOU! Look." She opened her laptop and logged into some website that I had only heard about on the radio. She turned the laptop to me and I looked at the pictures of 7 guys. There was one in particular that caught my eye. It was of a bronze haired man with green eyes and a breathtakingly crooked smile.

"Well..." I started "Maybe this isn't TOO bad."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't have much to say right now. I think I said it all in the beginning of****Lullabies****about 2 minutes ago, so Im just going to start with the next chapter! Enjoy.**

**Bellas POV**

Alice showed me how to use the whole website, even more then I cared to know.

"Oh and here you can change the background of your screen." She said excitedly.

"And can anyone else see it?"

"Well,... no." Her animated expression calmed down, a little.

"Then what does it matter?"

"Well, I , thought it was pretty cool. Ok?" I just giggled at the way she over dramatized, well, everything.

"Look! You got a new message! Hurry and open it. Hurry!"

"Jeeaz loo-eez, Alice, calm down. Look, I'm scrolling and clicking..."

"Oh just read the message already." I had been interrupted.

"It's from ... an Edward Cullen. He says that he noticed my music interests and saw that we had some in common. Pretty weird huh? I mean, who, other than me, likes-"

"OOH, another message! Dang Bella, you're on fiya!" Alice always said things like "fiya" when she was hyped up. So she pretty much said those things, about 95% of the time she was awake.

"Hmm, Mike. Well I guess he looks ok." Alice turned her head sideways and squinted.

"Alice... what in the name of chocolate pudding, are you doing?"

"I was kinda hoping, that it would, change, even a little bit." She was tilting her head back and forth and changing the size of her squint. I caught her chin in my hand as she came back towards me.

"Alice... it's obviously not working. Now of you would excuse me... I have a job to get to." I closed the laptop not even thinking to exit the screen.

"Uh.. ok Bella. I'll just, ... hang out here. That's exactly what I'm going to do." She smiled a big smile and I knew she was up to something, but I decided to let it go.

I sighed, "What am I going to do with you?" I chuckled a little before I grabbed my coat. "I wont be back until late so don't wait up!" I called from the door.

"Alrightey!" Yup, she was definitely up to something.

**Alices POV**

Bella left and I quickly made my way back to the computer. I hummed a little tune as I lifted up the screen and "accidentally" found my way to Bella's unclosed page.

"Oops. Someone forgot to sign out." She had changed her password earlier and I knew this might be my only chance to work my brilliancy.

"Well, she wouldn't mind if I just took a _peek_ right? Of course not." She had gotten another message from the Edward guy, so I decided to save her the time and trouble and open it for her.

Hmm... Just a short reply couldn't hurt.

Besides, she'd thank me later.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I hate not being able to write all the time. I'm not going to drag anything on here. Here's your next chapter to****I Belong to You.**

**Bellas POV**

I parked in front of the familiar coffee shop as I did everyday before work. It was unusually crowded this morning, and I wondered why that was.

"Hey Jessica.." Jessica was my best friend and worked behind the counter.

"The usual?" She asked, already pressing the buttons for my coffee.

"Eh, why change anything now?" I shrugged, smiling. I paid for my order and walked toward the one empty couch to wait for it.

The little bell rang over the door and I glanced up curiously to see who it was. I quickly turned away from the tousled bronze hair, my face awe struck. He looked around but thankfully hadn't noticed me. Jessica called out my name and I cringed, hoping he wouldn't recognize it.

I set the outdated magazine on the table beside me to walk towards the counter. I turned and tried to hurry out the door, muttering my goodbye to Jessica.

In my haste I ran into someone, spilling my coffee all over his light blue shirt.

"Crap, I'm so sorry, I'm such a klutz." I babbled, trying not to look at him as I sprinted back to the counter to grab napkins.

"It's not a big deal, we can just have our little meeting some other time. You're obviously in a hurry." His voice was like velvet. I chanced a look up at the bronze haired man that I had only this morning seen on my computer screen.

"Meeting?" I asked in confusion.

"Well, I didn't know what else to call it." He must have seen the confusion on my face because the same look came to his. "You didn't message me this morning telling me to meet you here?"

Realization struck, along with furry.

"Alice." I muttered under my breath.

"Excuse me?" He was still confused.

"Look, you seem really nice and everything, but I am in sort of a hurry," I glanced at my watch to try and complete the façade, "maybe some other time." I hope my face showed the apology, I didn't want to be rude. After all, it wasn't HIS fault that we "just happen" to be in the same place at the same time.

I didn't wait for him to answer and walked, quickly, out to my car.

**I know it's short. Please don't yell at me, I'll try to make them longer as the story progresses. Thank you for reading and don't forget to tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Beware, this chapter is a short one.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, and much to my dismay, I never will be...**

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's POV**

"Alice, could I have a word with you?" I called as I walked through the front door.

She peeked around the corner judging the expression on my face.

"Yes?" She asked hesitantly.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you knew anything about a certain guy with bronze hair, green eyes, that looked oddly familiar and just _happened_ to be in the same coffee shop that I was in this morning? Oh, and why he thought I told him to meet me there?" My voice had risen against my will.

She just smiled at me and said, "Was he as cute in person as he was in his picture?" One of her eyebrows rose at the end of her question.

"That's beside the point," I began as I closed the door and walked into the living room. "Alice, you _know_how I feel about these things. Why would you do this to me?" I dropped my things on the coffee table and sunk into the couch.

"Oh Bella," she sat gracefully beside me, "I know you're mad, but it'll pass." Her face softened, "I just couldn't stand to see you alone anymore. All you do is work and to be honest, it's downing my morale."

I looked over to her and smile a half-hearted smile. "I don't mind being alone, it's really not as big a deal as you make it out to be. And yes, I have been working a lot, but it's only because it's almost summer and that's when all the big stories come out. We need to be prepared and focused. I can't afford any major distractions right now."

"So he _is_cute." She said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"How do you figure?"

"Well," she got up and sauntered over to the kitchen. I followed. "You called him a 'major distraction' which means A. he had to of caught your eye and B. you would be thinking about him too much. If he wasn't cute, then you would have no trouble keeping him out of your mind, thus, making him _not_ a distraction."

"You are so weird. You can keep twisting my words around and I'm going to go take a shower to try and get the smell of coffee out of my hair." I started down the hall.

"Whatever you say Bella, you'll come around," she called after me, "you always do."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All recognizable Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 5**

**Bella's POV:**

After my shower I called into the office to let them know I was going to be very late. I walked out to find Alice on her laptop.

"I am getting so sick of seeing that thing." I sighed.

"Oh Bella," she gestured to the computer, "this is the future. Accept it, _embrace_ it." She giggled.

I couldn't help but chuckle. She had a way of righting every wrong, and I just couldn't stay mad at her. What could I say? She's my best friend.

"Do you want to check it, just one more time?" She looked at me with those big pleading eyes.

"Not really..." I groaned. But Alice never took no for an answer so I walked over to where she already had the page open and signed in. I had 3 messages. One from Jacob, Mike, and Edward. Alice begged me to open Edward's first, but after the fool I made of my self I don't think I ever wanted to talk to him again. So instead I opened Jacob's, and then Mike's. They were basically the same except Mike had messaged me earlier and was wondering why I hadn't replied. But they both were wondering "When can we meet up?"

I finally gave in and opened Edward's message. Alice was practically hyperventilating in anticipation. It read:

_Bella,_

_Sorry that I caught you at a bad time._

_I guess I must have misread the previous message?_

_I feel like a fool showing up like that and I_

_understand if you don't want to talk. I wish I could_

_make it up to you though. Let me know either way._

_Thank you for your time,_

_Edward._

"Look what you did Bella." Alice smacked me on the shoulder.

"What _I_did? Alice, you're the one who messaged him."

"Well you made him all sad and what not. Fix it!" She demanded.

"Why? I didn't want this in the first place. I was perfectly fine the way things were." I saw the time on the clock. "Shoot. I have to get to work." I made sure to sign out this time and looked at Alice accusingly, "Don't even think about it." I grabbed my purse and headed out the door.

Luckily work was pretty slow that day. I worked for the local newspaper and with such a small town we were lucky to get any stories.

"Jessica, do I smell like coffee?" I asked the receptionist. We had worked together for about 7 years now so she freely sniffed my hair.

"Not at all. You smell nice and fresh." She smiled.

"Good, you'll never believe what happened-" I stopped as I saw the last person I ever thought I'd see walk through the front door. He looked just as shocked. "Oh God." I turned to look at Jessica with my back to Edward.

"Hi. I'm Jessica. How can I help you?" She said to him.

He stammered, "Uh, I'd like to talk to the editor about maybe getting someone to interview the hospital about the new equipment that they just got."

By this time I had just started fumbling with random papers on the reception counter, slowly inching myself away from them and towards my office. After he asked to talk to the editor Jessica looked at me with a conflicted look on her face and then back to him. I took a deep breath and then turned to look at him. "That would be me." I smiled.

"Small world." He smiled back. It was a crooked smile and absolutely adorable.

I waved for him to follow me and we walked into my office. "Have a seat." I signaled toward the chair in front of my desk as I went around and sat in mine. "Who should we contact about setting up an interview?"

"Carlisle Cullen." He said. His voice was like velvet.

"And he is... A doctor?" I asked.

"Yes. I have his business card." He handed me a small white card with Carlisle's name number and email address. I took the card and added all of the information into my computer. "Ok, I will get a hold of him and get everything settled." I nodded.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" He asked. His emerald eyes staring straight into my brown ones.

"Um, go ahead." I was a bit stunned.

"Is there a reason that you ran out of the coffee shop so fast?"

"I just wasn't expecting to see you there." I explained what had happened with Alice and he nodded.

"So you didn't want to meet me..." He stated.

"I didn't say that... I was just surprised is all." I explained.

"So then you wouldn't mind going to dinner with me tomorrow night?" He asked, his face full of hope.

"I wouldn't mind at all." I smiled at him.

He smiled back and then we exchanged numbers. After he left I couldn't help but smile for the rest of the day.


End file.
